Night Skies, Shooting Stars
by xxignoredxx
Summary: In which wizards grant wishes. EdXEdd Humour/Romance


**A/N: **Okay everyone; here is a Halloween themed story. I've never written an EEnE story before (at least one that I've posted), so I do hope you enjoy this. Happy reading and Happy Halloween. (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own EEnE, CartoonNetwork does. I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Halloween.

**Summary: **_In Which _Wizards apparently grant wishes.

**[][][][]**

"Trick or treat!" Ed and Eddy practically yelled as one of the cul-de-sac house doors opened. Johnny's mom smiled as us and handed us each a small thing of candy. Honestly, I didn't really care about the candy and such. Ed and Eddy dragged me out in the cold to beg for candy, even though I insisted we were too old for this kind of behaviour.

"Thank you ma'am," I quickly said while Ed and Eddy ran off without a word of thanks. I sighed and ran after them, which was hard since they both thought it would be an incredible idea to dress me up at Dumbledore and the robe (which was actually Eddy's huge blanket modified to resemble a robe) was so long I had to hold part of it in one hand.

We had already visited most of the houses in the cul-de-sac, purposely avoiding Kevin's house. It's not like he was having a party or anything, we just still don't like him.

Anyway, I called out to my friends, who had run a great deal ahead of me. "Please, I beg of you! Slow down!"

Ed and Eddy stopped, looking back at me. Eddy was impatiently tapping his foot, his arms crossed and chewing at his bottom lip. Ed was facing me, smiling his huge smile. He looked ridiculous in his fairy wings that I had helped him make yesterday.

My friends had changed and stayed the same over the past couple of years. Eddy was taller; more filled out, no longer the 'fat kid'. Eddy's black hair was kept short with his bangs spiked up; like one of those fauxhawk things. Our once shorter friend had become nicer, more tolerant. Especially of Ed.

Ed had probably changed the most. He had grown taller, if that was possible. His red hair had grown out of the buzz-cut into something longer, with side bangs that always seemed to be perfect. Ed's hair was always messy, but still straight. Ed was skinny, but not malnourished looking. He could honestly eat everything in sight and not gain a single pound, lucky boy. My red head friend had gotten a little better at his studies, with the help of Eddy and I. He stuck mostly to drawing and writing though, and he never seemed to want to show either of us what he was scribbling away in his ever present notebook. Even now, although I'm not quite certain, the old notebook was probably in his trick or treat bag.

When I reached my friends, I was out of breath. I grabbed onto Ed's arm to keep support. Ed just smiled down at me, holding on to me. "Are you okay, Double Dee?"

I nodded, still trying to suck in air. I had grown some over the past couple of years, but I was by no means in shape. I was still scrawny, still the studious one at school. The hat I had always worn in my childhood was still on my head, but I no longer hid my blond bangs from the world. I don't know what it is, but I just don't care about hiding my hair anymore.

Eddy cleared his throat loudly, startling me slightly. "Hey, Sockhead, we've already been to all the houses, where to now?"

I cocked my head, thinking for a moment. "Oh, I know! The three of us can stay the night at my house, since my parents ("Oh, here comes the big shocker!" Eddy exclaimed sarcastically, which I chose to ignore.) are out of town for the weekend. Does that sound alright?"

They both nodded their heads, but Eddy looked like he was thinking. "Hey," he said while glancing over at his house. "You you think it would be cool if I brought over a movie? 'Kay, I'll go get it."

Before I could even give a response, Eddy was running towards his house. I shook my head and sighed, glancing up towards Ed. "So, are you ready to go to my house?"

Ed smiled, but he face seemed entirely too close to mine, so I just blushed and blinked while Ed nodded his red head. "I am ready, Double Dee, but you first must let go of my arm."

I looked down at my hand grasping Ed's arm, then back up at his smiling face, blushing ever more. I quickly let go of his arm, keeping my arms close to my chest. It's not that I don't like to touch Ed (in a platonic way, of course), it's just that we always seem to find ourselves in awkward situations, like standing too close or holding on to each other for too long.

"Ah, um, anyway," I half mumbled as I spun around and stared walking quickly towards my house, knowing that Ed would follow me. I felt dizzy from my embarrassment and could barely walk in a straight line, but Ed followed me anyway, giggling the whole way home.

When Ed and I finally got back to my house, it took forever to open my front door. I kept fumbling with those darn house keys and Ed was standing much to close behind me. He was practically standing on top of me and it made me terribly uncomfortable with the situation.

Eventually, the door was opened and our shoes were put on the shoe rack next to the front door in the entry way. Ed took of the coat he was wearing, but after I hung it up in the hall closet for him, his wings were back on. It was amusing, really, but Eddy and I had gotten used to Ed's antics over the years. I sighed as Ed followed me through my impeccably clean house to my kitchen. Ed just did not seem to know the meaning of 'personal space', because he was leaning over so close to me that while I emptied our candy bags into one big bowl to share, I could feel his faint breath on my ear, causing my shoulders to shiver uncontrollably.

"E-ed, stop standing so close to me," I said (stammering, of course) as I forcibly grabbed the bowl off the kitchen counter and made my way to the living room. "It's creeping me out."

Ed backed off a little, holding his hands up in the air in mock defense. He had that goofy grin on his face; that grin he wore when he was up to something. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes, placing the bowl on the coffee table and sitting on my couch.

Eddy had come through my front door five minutes later and a couple of hours later, Ed and I were almost done with the movie. Honestly, the movie Eddy had picked out wasn't that scary (or the good, to be exact), but Ed and Eddy were really into it, so I just half watched it, half ate candy. Our short friend had fallen asleep sometime during the film, so Ed and I left him to sleep, going upstairs, bringing the bowl of candy to finish it.

So, now it was Ed and I in my bedroom, Ed lazily strewn on my desk chair, head tilted back as he sucked on a lollipop. I was sitting on my bed, my back against the wall, facing Ed. My radio was set on some random radio station, softly playing some music I didn't recognize.

"Hey, Double Dee," Ed suddenly said while throwing his lollipop stick in my general direction. I bent down to pick up the stick and when I looked back up, Ed was standing right in front of me, his face entirely too close again. I jumped back in surprise, almost hitting the back of my head on my wall. Ed was sitting cross-legged, his knees touching one of mine. I was sitting one of my legs awkwardly, but my red-head friend was staring at me to intently, I felt that I couldn't move at all.

"Do you have a wish?"

I was slightly taken aback at the question, but Ed is Ed, so I have gotten used to it. So I just went with it.

"A wish?" I managed to say somewhat smoothly, since all I could focus on was how close Ed's face was to mine.

Ed looked at me like I was stupid for a moment before smiling again. "You know, granting wishes, since you are a wizard and all. So can you not grant your own very wish, Double Dee?"

For a moment I was confused, and then I realized that I had never taken off the makeshift robe Eddy and Ed had made for me for Halloween. I smiled, feeling the sudden urge to just wrap my arms tightly around my tall friend. But I didn't. Instead, like I usually do when this overwhelming feeling rushes over my brain, I pulled down on the edge of my hat with both hands, covering my eyebrows, my bangs poking out at odd, prickly angles.

"W-well, Ed," I stammered, since it seemed like Ed was inching closer to me very slowly. "I can't grant my own wish; it wouldn't be right to do so."

He seemed to accept this, but his body relaxed a little in disappointment, his dark green eyes looking down to the left at my blankets. I felt bad, since Ed was only trying to do something nice (and cute, but I blushed a little as that word grazed my thoughts), so I cleared my throat and managed to say, while Ed had looked back up at me with those hopeful eyes:

"B-but, Ed, since I can't grant my own wish, is there a wish _you _would happen be wanted to be fulfilled?"

My tall friend seemed taken aback slightly that I had even asked him, but then he smiled, which caused my insides to do tiny little quivers of who-knows-what. Ed scooted a tiny bit closer to me.

"Okay, Double Dee, I got a wish. But, my friend, you must close your eyes for this one."

I looked at Ed unsurely for a moment, but that huge smile on his face made me cave in. I sighed, bringing my hands down from my hat and folding them neatly in my lap, closing my eyes and waiting.

"Alright Ed, I'm –"

I have been kissed by the Kanker sisters, by Eddy after Kevin dared him too and by some girl in 8th grade who slobbered on my face at the school dance. But never in my life did I think that Ed's name would be added to that short list.

Ed grabbed my shoulders, but I thought that he was going to pick me up and have me do some ridiculous dance or something. Instead, for a brief moment, I could feel his breath softly on my lips. And then his lips were on mine. Not too forceful, but not at all soft either. It was perfect; he managed to steal by breath away, make my heart beat a thousand times faster and cause me to grip my hands tightly in my lap.

He pulled away after a few seconds, obviously testing to see if it was okay that he kissed me. I opened my eyes slowly and my vision was full of his green eyes and red hair, his earnest face looking at me. Ed looked scared, like I was going to slap him and run away. Instead, I shakily lifted by hands up to his face, grabbing on to his cheeks as if I were grabbing on for dear life. I looked at his eyes, and then his lips, taking in a deep breath and pulled his face into mine, crashing our lips together.

Ed wrapped his arms around me, putting one hand on the back of my neck, trying to pull my face closer. He parted his lips, his tongue lightly grazing over my own lips. My mouth opened eagerly.

My brain was obviously in a haze by now. All I could focus on what his hand on my neck and his tongue in my mouth and how did he manage to get on top of me? And were those Ed's hands inside of my shirt?

Then, suddenly, it stopped. Ed's lips were gone from mine and the hands inside my shirt were no longer there. I opened my eyes quickly, thinking that this somehow could have been a bittersweet dream.

To my relief, Ed was hovering over me, his hands placed on either side of my head. He was just staring at me, like he had never seen anything before in his life. It was like he was trying to commit my hot, red, disheveled face to memory. I tilted my head to the side, slightly confused.

"Ed," I said, crinkling my eyebrows a little bit. "Is everything okay?"

Tears welled up in Ed's eyes. "Oh Double Dee!" Ed exclaimed as he dropped down, burring his face into my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist. "I am just so happy to have you! I did not think that my wish would come true, but I guess wizards actually _do_ grant wishes, just like Eddy said they do! Double Dee, I have always wanted to kiss you!"

I was surprised by Ed's outburst, but I wrapped my arms around him anyway (his fairy wings had somehow been taken off during our 'session'), threading my hand through his soft, red hair. I whispered 'shh' softly into his ear as he continued to hold me tightly.

We lay like that for a while, just hugging each other. Eventually, Ed had rolled off me, lying right next to me, staring at my face as I fought to stay awake. At some point, Ed had leaned over me to turn off the radio and the lamp on my bedside table. He pulled my blankets up over us, holding me tight again, and my head resting on his collar bone.

Ed tilted his head down, kissing me on the forehead, whispering in the comfortable, warm silence as we both fell asleep:

"I love you."

**[][][][]**

**A/N: **Oh my god, I actually did it. I sure do hope you all enjoyed this. I hope you all had an amazing Halloween (:

**~love, xxignoredxx**


End file.
